El espejo de hielo
by Elade-chan
Summary: ¿Qué quiere mostrarles Christian a Jack y Victoria una noche de Halloween? Tal vez, que no están tan solos como creían.


**Disclaimer applied**

_Este drabble está escrito para el concurso "Halloween-2011" del grupo de facebook "LETRAS: Hijos de Canán"_

**Palabras:** 500.

**Género:**Crossover "Memorias de Idhún/Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>El espejo de hielo<strong>

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto la noche de Halloween? —bufó Jack por enésima vez, torciendo el gesto y lanzándole una torva mirada al otro muchacho por encima de la cabeza de Victoria.

—Si eres tan estúpido como para no saberlo, es inútil que gaste saliva en explicártelo, dragón —contestó Christian poniendo todo el desprecio que pudo en la última palabra.

—No me llames así, serpiente —espetó el rubio apretando los dientes. Ya era suficientemente incómodo tener que compartir su espacio vital con él, como para encima, tener que aguantar sus pullas. Si no fuera porque Victoria se lo había pedido, jamás habría accedido a acompañarles a esa estúpida y tétrica cueva de hielo.

Christian se limitó a lanzarle una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Tiene que ser esta noche porque en Halloween las barreras entre los mundos se diluyen, Jack —explicó Victoria con dulzura, mientras alzaba una mano para tocar, fascinada, la pulida pared de hielo frente a la que estaban.

—Tranquilo, dragón, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo para que puedas ir a pedir caramelos con los otros niños —se burló Christian sin cambiar su inexpresividad, salvo por el brillo de malicia de sus ojos.

Sin dar tiempo al chico para replicar, Christian comenzó a pasar su mano por la superficie helada como si estuviera limpiándola, sin que el frío pareciera importarle lo más mínimo.

Tras unos momentos de palabras susurradas en idiomas extraños y runas brillantes, en el hielo comenzaron a distinguirse tres figuras como si de un espejo se tratara.

Los ojos de Victoria se ensancharon con sorpresa, al tiempo que Jack ahogaba una exclamación. Pues frente a ellos, vieron a tres muchachos de rasgos idénticos a los suyos que los miraban con igual curiosidad. La única diferencia entre un trío y el otro era la ropa que llevaban, además de alguna discrepancia en los colores de pelo y ojos.

—_¿Sasuke-kun?__ —_oyeron que decía la chica desde el hielo mirando a Christian y luego de nuevo a su compañero pelinegro. Era idéntica a Victoria excepto en su pelo rosa y ojos verdes — _¿Naruto?_

—_¡Qué __cosa __más __rara __dattebayo!__ —_exclamó el rubio que se parecía a Jack.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó fascinado el dragón.

—Nosotros —respondió Christian—. O al menos, lo más parecido a nosotros en el mundo al que ellos pertenecen.

Al otro lado del hielo, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y competían con los azules de Christian.

—Esos dos chicos, se odian —continuó—, pero a pesar de todo un fuerte vínculo les une.

—_Hmp._

—Y la chica…

—Ella les quiere a los dos —musitó Victoria intercambiando una sonrisa de entendimiento con su homóloga.

Tras unos segundos, la imagen se desvaneció pero la sonrisa de Victoria siguió allí. Había sido bonito por parte de Christian enseñarles que ellos tres no eran tan extraños como parecían… ni estaban tan solos.

—Creo que ya sé de qué podemos disfrazarnos el próximo Halloween —dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Victoria.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con este reto que me ha traído de cabeza toda la semana. No sé a qué mente perversa (ejem…) se le pudo ocurrir retar a escribir un drabble (¡500 palabras!) que fuera crossover (algo que no había escrito nunca) y encima limitado a Halloween. Esto es lo que he podido hacer con mi poco tiempo y la locura que se pedía (¡porque sí, era una locura!).<em>

_Siempre me ha parecido que había mucha similitud entre el trío Kirtash(Christian)/Victoria/Jack de Memorias de Idhún y Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto. Los dos chicos se odian, la chica tiene el poder de curar y los quiere a ambos aunque ellos no hagan más que pelear. Además las serpientes son un factor común entre Kirtash y Sasuke, además de tener una personalidad fría y reservada._

_En fin, espero que os guste y prometo que estoy trabajando para traer el fic largo que prometí pero me está costando por mi falta de tiempo :S , lo siento, os prometo que conseguiré escribirlo._

_Besos. Ela._


End file.
